


Relaxation

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair Brushing, Post-Canon, this could be / instead of & if you want to read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Jyn and Bodhi find a moment to relax together.
Relationships: Jyn Erso & Bodhi Rook
Series: Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



Jyn runs her hands gently through Bodhi's hair. He's been growing it out, but she's still surprised by how long it's gotten in the years since they first met. They've both grown and changed, in service of the Rebellion. However, his reaction to her touch is the same:

Bodhi melts into her, the long lines of his back curling against her legs. Jyn can't see his face, but she knows that the tension that builds too easily around his eyes would be fading too.

She smiles, and keeps gently stroking his hair to the rhythm of her own slowing breaths.


End file.
